Wet Dreams
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Akina's so called dream just may have been more real than it felt.


A/N: I'm a bit saddened that Free! Is getting ready to end, but it's been so good so I can't really complain. I honestly couldn't stand Makoto at first; there was just something about that happy, sweet, blahblah side of him that got on my last nerve. Well, three episodes in and all of that changed because now I absolutely adore his cuteness. ^^ So I decided to ship him… ship him hard! XD So I hope you enjoy, and please drop a review! Fangirl on, XOXOXO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

* * *

**Wet Dreams**

There was nothing Akina Matsune enjoyed more than the feeling of the fresh, cool, crisp water against her skin after a long day of school. After her classes would end, and the swim club had long since departed, the eccentric teen would slip back onto school grounds undetected, stripping of all her clothes and immersing herself into the sweet relief and embrace of chlorinated water. What there was about the water that gave her such a thrill, she didn't know, nor did she care to. It soothed away the many aches of a long day and that's all that mattered to her. Akina was rather small for her age, barely ghosting five feet, but was very athletic despite her delicate appearance. With her short black, almost blue curls and distant charcoal gray eyes, she girl wasn't ugly at all… or maybe she was just giving herself far too much credit. The way she saw things, if she was as appealing as other's proclaimed, them the boy she had been crushing on for the past year would've noticed her already.

_**Her small, lean hands went about removing her school uniform, not a sound could be heard for miles.**_

There was nothing Akina enjoyed more than being alone. Alone, her mind was free to roam. Alone, she could be and do whatever she pleased without the judgmental eyes of others constantly about her. Alone, she could be herself. But alone, she was lonely, and it was something she could never seem to get away from.

_**Silence. Pure silence. Over the calming sway of the almost still pool water. **_

_**Akina suddenly tensed as a pair of strong, yet gentle palms rested upon her shoulders. **_

_**Whirling around to see who had suddenly shown up to her private swim, **_

_**She was surprised to find Tachibana Makoto standing behind her, wearing that kind and immensely**_

_**Friendly smile she had so long admired from afar; it seemed to be even more contagious up close with its heart-stopping charm. **_

_**He said nothing, his vibrantly emerald eyes shown beautifully under the lighting from the sunset, his chestnut tresses shifting in a gentle, early evening breeze. **_

_**She stood quietly, half dresses and staring, daring not to make a sound, as the boy began to remove his school uniform. Makoto loosened his tie, his eyes not once straying from hers, as he pulled it undone. **_

_**His skilled fingers, ever so slowly, undid each button of his school shirt one by one, giving the girl an eye full of the body the good lord blessed him with. And he was a damn good lord in deed. **_

_**Long, muscled arms. Tightly taunt muscled chest, and rippling abs with just the faintest of chocolate hairs trailing quietly below his navel. **_

_**Her eyes followed his hands to his belt, where he slowly gave it a pull, the sound of his zipped going south in suit filled the isolating silence. His legs were just as beautiful. The legs of a strong swimmer, with the calves and fading tan lines to show for it. **_

_**Soon enough the boy she'd idealized for so long was standing completely naked before her, shameless, his soft smile still present, as he held out a calling hand to her. **_

_**AKina hesitated for only a moment, before taking the offered appendage. **_

_**Makoto gently pulled her over to him, and ever so silently placed a soft kiss upon her lips.**_

_**All the time she'd spent daydreaming about them in class, Akina was pleased to know that they were exactly how she envisioned them to be. Extremely soft and warm to the touch, eager to please, and they engulfed her with pure passion, injecting her with fire. His tongue lightly touched her lips, seeking entrance, which the girl answered wholeheartedly. His tongue gently fought for dominance of her mouth, winning easily. A soft moan slipped past her lips as Makoto lightly licked and sucked on her tongue, before he took it upon himself to explore her warm cavern. He brushed her tongue along the backsides of her teeth, touching every part of her mouth, and his tantalizing touches left her begging for more. **_

_**But Makoto pulled away, stepping back before sitting down on the concrete by the pool's edge. **_

_**His legs slightly parted, his emerald eyes almost glazed as he looked up at her expectantly. Realizing what he wanted, Akina took a step or two towards him until she could kneel above his erected cock with ease. Makoto watched her cautiously, as she softly kissed the head of his cock, her lips moist, before taking it into her mouth. **_

_**Akina wrapped her lips over it, running her tongue all round the very tip of his head using nothing but a circular motion. Makoto moaned at her actions, relaxing completely into her touch. Akina lightly grabbed his cock, taking his thick shaft into her small hands, and pressed it against his stomach. Makoto shivered, as Akina used her lips to lightly squeeze his balls, being especially sure to lick and kiss them too. **_

_**Akina slowly traced her tongue along the soft ridge of the underside of his cock starting from the base, consuming him entirely once she reached his tip once again. Makoto grew weak, falling back onto the ground as he moaned, his back arching beautifully as his hands fisted into her curls and pulled. AKina continued to suck him dry, moans of her name graciously left his mouth repeatedly until he came with a soft grunt. His warm seed spewing into her mouth as he trembled slightly. **_

_**Makoto's pants echoed through the still air, his chest heaving as his back rested against the cool concrete. Akina sat back on her knees, transfixed one the sight of the spent teenage boy. Makoto, once his orgasm wave had finally washed over him, sat up and beckoned the girl to him with his finger. AKina blushed, following his silent command. Makoto's strong hands gripped her hips as he captured the side of her neck, his lips sucking roughly. His hands moved down to give her bare ass a squeeze as he crossed his legs. **_

_**Makoto sat Akina in his lap, their foreheads touching, all his senses heightened, his emerald eyes locked on her as he the tip of his cock lightly brushed against her, rubbing her clit and earning a few choice moans from the small girl. There was nothing he wanted more than to be buried to the hilt in her warmth. He wanted the blood to rush to his head, he wanted his body to tingle, and Akina wanted him there and to please him with all that she had. **_

_**Makoto urged Akina gently to mount his cock, and once she did the boy gently pushed deeply into her. Makoto closed his eyes, moaning deeply as his cock was consumed by her womanhood. Akina gave a cry of discomfort, his hips thrusting upward, getting her used to his size. Makoto would pull out almost completely before diving back into her, jerking her entire body. Akina moaned and screamed his name like a wild person, and Makoto loved every moment of it. **_

"_**Oh Akina…" The boy groaned, his face buried into the crook of her neck as he rocked in and out of her. "You're so… tight…" **_

"_**Makoto…!" Akina moaned, tightening her grip on his broad shoulders. The boy growled and roughly thrusted in response. **_

_**Akina, as she continued to bounced on Makoto's cock, placed her hands on the ground and leaned back. From that angel, the boy had no problem locating her sweet spot. Her mews grew louder as he repeatedly rammed against it, her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head as her legs wrapped tighter around his trimmed waist. **_

"_**I… I can't… I'm going to…" Makoto could feel her walls clamping down into his pulsing cock, the tight grip holding onto him pushing him over the edge once again. He came with a soft howl, Akina not to far behind as-**_

_EEP! EEP! EEP! _…an alarm clock? The annoying chirping sent Akina flying up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She looked over at her blaring alarm clock, it was already a brand new school day. She switched it off as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed, letting them hang there for a moment as she shook off her… erm… dream.

"Akina?" Her mother called from the bottom of the staircase. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah… I'm awake." She mumbled dragging into the bathroom.

Akina looked at her reflection in the mirror before tossing cold water onto her face. She motioned to turn away when a rather large and noticeable blotch of the side of her neck caught her attention. She leaned into her mirror for a closer look.

_**'Is that… a hicky?'**_

* * *

A/N: Um… well then… o_o… this took far longer to type than I expected. Being back in school has seriously made me more of a pervert. DX Anyways, please review! XOXO


End file.
